This invention relates to an improved silicone sheet for flattening and fading scars.
Scars are marks left on the skin following the healing of a surface injury or wound caused by accidents, disease, or surgery. Scars are composed mainly of the fibrous protein collagen.
The difference between scar tissue and normal skin is the amount of collagen it contains and the way the collagen fibers are arranged. In normal skin, the elongated collagen fibers are well organized mainly in the direction of the crease lines of the skin with only a minor number weaving in the opposite direction. In contrast, the arrangement of collagen fibers in scars is disorganized and distinctly different from the normal tissue surrounding it. As the scar ages, the collagen fibers become more tightly packed and more resistant to removal by the natural enzymes produced by the body.
Many variables can affect the severity of scarring, including the size and depth of the wound, the blood supply to the area, the thickness and color of the skin, and the direction of the scar. The person""s age also greatly affects scar formation. For instance, younger skin tends to overheal, resulting in larger, thicker scars in comparison to older skin. Further, the location of the body where the wound occurs will affect the scar""s appearance. Generally, scars are more noticeable on tighter, thinner skin.
Hypertrophic and keloid scars are thick, raised scars that are often red and/or darker in color than the surrounding skin, in comparison to the flat, light colored appearance taken on by normal scars as they mature. Keloid scars are thick, puckered, itchy clusters of scar tissue that grow beyond the edges of the wound or incision. Keloids occur when the body continues to produce collagen after a wound has healed. While keloids can appear anywhere on the body, they most commonly appear over the breastbone, on the earlobes, and on the shoulders. Hypertrophic scars differ from keloid scars in that they remain within the boundaries of the original incision or wound. Both keloid and hypertrophic scars can improve over time. However, it is not unusual for them to persist for many years.
Keloid and hypertrophic scars are not only problematic due to their unsightly appearance, but can also cause physcial problems. For instance, if the scar tissue overlays a skeletal joint, it may cause movement of the joint to become painful and restricted. Further, the scars themselves are often accompanied by burning, itching, and pain.
There are currently several methods available for treating and reducing the appearance of keloid and hypertrophic scars. Surgical excision of hypertrophic and keloid scars has proven ineffective in view of the 45-100% rate of scar recurrence. Surgical scar revision involves removing the scarred skin and rejoining the normal skin in a manner such that the wounded area is less noticeable. This scar treatment method is often very expensive, and, as with any surgical procedure, there is always the possibility of surgical complications.
Dermabrasion is used to smooth scar tissue by scraping or shaving off the top layers of the skin using an electric rotary wheel. Dermabrasion is often successful in leveling out the irregularities on surface scars. However, patients usually cannot work for several weeks following the procedure due to pain and discomfort, as well as extreme sensitivity of the skin. Further, several treatments may be required if the scars are deep and extensive.
Another common method of treating scars is through the injection of collagen or fat to fill and elevate depressed scars. While such treatments provide immediate results, the results are not permanent. Thus, continuous retreatments are required. In addition, patients having a personal history of autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis and lupus, cannot safely use collagen treatments.
Other common therapeutic treatments for scars include occlusive dressings, compression therapy, intralesional corticosteroid injections, cryosurgery, radiation therapy, laser therapy, and interferon therapy.
Silicone gel and silicone occulsive sheeting have been widely used in the treatment of hypertrophic and keloid scars. While silicone dressings have proven to be somewhat effective in scar treatment, their occlusive effects are also commonly associated with infection due to the accumulation of microbes on the skin.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method of treating scars which solves the problems of the aforementioned methods.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a device for treating scars which minimizes the appearance of old and new hypertrophic and keloid scars.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device for treating scars which protects the skin and absorbs skin moisture.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device for treating scars which discourages microbial growth.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a device for treating scars which slows free radical reactions on the treated area.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved silicone sheet for preventing and treating scar tissue.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a silicone sheet impregnated with an antioxidant and/or an antimicrobial for scar tissue treatment.
Yet a further objective of the present invention is to provide a device for treating scars which is economical and convenient to use.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereafter.
The present invention is an improved silicone sheet for flattening and fading scars. The silicone sheet is impregnated with an antioxidant and/or an antimicrobial. The silicone sheeting serves to prevent the formation of scars and/or flatten and fade the appearance of scars. The antioxidant serves to slow free radical reactions on the skin, thereby promoting skin healing. Further, the antimicrobial helps prevent the accumulation of microbes on the skin often caused by silicone occlusion. The sheet may be designed to self-adhere to the skin, thereby eliminating the need for separate adherents, such as bandages and medical tapes.